


Winter (Day 4 of TSEWeek2019)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Bellingrath, Delanez, F/M, Gutair - Freeform, Royalty, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, TSE Appreciation Week, TSE Appreciation Week 2019, TSEWeek2019, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Bhatair and his family are snowed in.Written for Day 4 of TSE Appreciation Week 2019!





	Winter (Day 4 of TSEWeek2019)

"Wasn't Joshua supposed to arrive today?" Bhatair's annoyed expression seems to make all the guards wary. They titter amongst themselves until one volunteers to step up.

"Um, Your Highness, sir..."

The man pauses nervously, and Bhatair waves his hand in the man's direction, impatient for him to continue. "Yes? Please speak up."

"It seems we're snowed in. There's been no communication from Cedulan yet, but I believe it's safe to assume that they've halted their travel due to unsafe road conditions."

Bhatair grumbles. "Well, I guess I'll have to cancel _all_ my plans, then. His horses can't pull a carriage in a bit of snow?"

Another man steps up. "Sir, I believe you'd better have a look outside."

"Fine; so I will." Walking across the room to the window, King Bhatair throws back the curtain. His jaw drops. "Well, I--I certainly wasn't expecting..."

"...Unsafe road conditions?"

Bhatair nods, dumbfounded. The snow outside reaches nearly halfway up the window, almost as tall as the young Delaney, standing quietly next to him. "I suppose we wouldn't be able to reach the theater anyway," he surmises.

Just then, there's a loud knocking at the door. Two guards open it with a flourish. Standing there, wet and shivering, is a young boy in a purple Cedulan uniform. "A--a message from King Joshua for you, sir--ah--Your Majesty." The boy bows hurriedly, pulling an envelope from inside his coat.

Bhatair opens it, smiling politely. "Thank you, boy." He starts to read the letter aloud. "''Tis I, the handsome and wondrous King Joshua Shephard of Cedulan! Unfortunately--or perhaps, fortunately, wink wink--my lovely family and I shall be unable to make it to Bellingrath today due to all the snow. Don't miss me too much! Your pathetic boring life surely--'" Bhatair abruptly stops reading. "Well." He rolls his eyes, turning back to the boy. "Would you like to stay in Bellingrath for a bit to dry off?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, Your Majesty!"

"'Sir' is acceptable," Bhatair says kindly. Turning to a maid, he asks, "Would you please escort this boy to the kitchens and get him some hot cocoa?"

They're both off in an instant. "King Bhatair?" asks one of the guards.

"Yes?"

"May we have a snow day?"

Bhatair pauses, thinking. After a moment, he grins. "Of course. Everyone, take a day off! Go spread the word."

Delaney whoops and cheers. "I'm gonna go play with Ezra!" she yells, bounding out of the room. Gudrun looks at Bhatair, and they share a laugh. Walking back to their rooms, they put on coats and follow Delaney outside into the snowy courtyard, where she and Ezra have begun to build a snowman.

Bhatair reaches down and grabs a fistful of snow, hitting Gudrun in the shoulder with it. She reels back in mock-offense, immediately leaning down to make a snowball of her own. She throws it at Bhatair and it hits him in the chest, scattering snow all over his coat. They both giggle, getting ready to ball up more snow, but Delaney barrels into them, grabbing Gudrun's hand. "Mommy! Daddy! Look at the snowman me and Ezra made!"

"It's 'Ezra and I,' honey," replies Gudrun warmly, but they follow Delaney over to her completed snowman. Ezra stands beside it proudly, his hands on his hips. Bhatair chuckles.

"It's a wonderful snowman," he tells his daughter. "What's his name?"

_"Her _name is April. Like April Shephard," she replies proudly. Bhatair sighs, but smiles anyway. He ruffles Delaney's hair.

"Perfect," he says. "You can tell her when the Shephards arrive tomorrow."

The four play in the snow for a few more hours, and by the time the sun sets more snow has begun to fall. Delaney shivers, hugging her father. "Dad, it's getting cold. Can we go inside?"

"How about hot chocolate?" suggest Gudrun, and Bhatair takes her hand.

"That would be delightful," he says, smiling, and the family starts to head inside.

Delaney grins. "That was the _best_ snow day!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and, of course, don't forget to celebrate TSE Appreciation Week! :D


End file.
